The present invention relates to electronic connections. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for determining the configuration of electronic connections.
Many devices are capable of communicating with other devices through the use of more than one communication interface. For example, a computer uses different interfaces for communicating with a monitor, a keyboard, and other computers on a network. In the case of a computer, each interface usually has its own, dedicated connector. However in some devices, for example portable electronics, it may be advantageous to have one connector that is capable of communicating using more than one type of interface.
This is particularly true as portable electronic devices become smaller, because the physical size and number of connectors becomes an important factor. The size of connector contacts cannot get much smaller due to manufacturing and power transmission issues. Therefore, engineers try to reduce the number of connectors by incorporating the signals needed for each different interface into a single connector. This typically results in a larger connector with redundant contacts that are only used for certain interfaces.
Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to use individual connector contacts for more than one interface. The more contacts that have multiple functions, the smaller the connector can be. In order for a contact to carry more than one type of signal, a device must be able to identify the interface being used and route the signal appropriately.
Many connectors and their housings are designed so that they can only be coupled in a certain configuration. This design process is commonly referred to as “keying” a connector and can include, for example, using asymmetrical connector shapes. Connectors are typically designed this way so that it is impossible to connect the wrong contacts. This can be especially important when dealing with sensitive electronics that could be damaged by the application of a power supply line to the wrong contact. Often, the design of the connectors prevents them from being coupled in an incorrect orientation.
Coupling these types of connectors can be time-consuming for users. If connectors cannot be mated on the first try, users have to manipulate the connectors until they are correctly orientated with respect to each other. Depending on the keying, there may even be potential for the user to damage the pins of the connector in frustration while trying to force the connectors together. If a connector's pin configuration could be sensed and properly compensated for, connectors could be coupled in more than one orientation, thereby simplifying the process for an end user. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for determining a connector's orientation. Further, it is also desirable to combine systems and methods for selecting a communication interface with those for determining a connector's orientation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.